elgoonishshivefandomcom-20200214-history
Lord Tedd
}}'''Lord Tedd '''is an alternate universe incarnation of Tedd. He is first mentioned in the Sister story arc by the Goo and seen in person and as an image on Tedd's computer later, but he is not seen again until the Painted Black story arc. Lord Tedd appears very similar to his alternate universe counterparts, though his hair is longer, he doesn't wear any kind of glasses, and his right hand has some sort of mechanical gauntlet he is rarely seen without, hinting that it may even be a replacement prosthetic. General Shade Tail, Nioi, and the Goo are all servants of Lord Tedd, although it's hinted that Lord Tedd may not actually hold much power over General Shade Tail Lord Tedd is first depicted as an angry, violent person, smashing a table beneath his fist in reaction to the destruction of the Goo, though his demeanor is quite different in a later appearance. Nioi remarks to Grace that Lord Tedd is not as bad as the main universe characters believe, and she believes that the influence of General Shade Tail is corrupting him. History Lord Tedd first influences the Main Universe by planting a demon nucleus in the Goo and ordering it to attack Tedd. This attempt is unsuccessful, as the Goo is destroyed by Ellen without even encountering Tedd in its improved state. He silently received a message confirming the failure of his servant; however, he does break a table upon receiving the news. The next appearance of Lord Tedd is markedly different than his first, showing him to be calm and somewhat caring in regards to Nioi, looking to give her a book he thought she would like. His past might be hinted at in the Shadows After Dark story arc, when Tedd dreams about a grave and transforms into Lord Tedd. He is confronted by a tall shadowy figure, which he reacts fearfully to, attacking it with a blast from his arm. Another reference to Lord Tedd is when Elliot remembers him when confronting Bloodgrem. Edward Verres quickly dismiss the idea of any connection between those two based on information he doesn't elaborate on, and hints that he has been having Lord Tedd monitored due to his assassination attempt on the main characters' reality's Tedd. Abilities Very little is known about Lord Tedd's abilities; In Tedd's dream, he is seen firing a blast from his gauntlet, as previously mentioned. This dream likely gave Tedd idea to build his Gauntlet later, but we have no idea how prophetic that dream was. It is probable that his abilities are similar to Tedd's, in which case he would probably have access to Tedd's anti-magical abilities and be a skilled scientist capable of incorporating magic into his devices. The latter at least seems to be true from what little the audience has seen of his abilities so far. Gallery File:Lord Tedd front color.PNG File:Lord Tedd (angry).gif|The picture of Lord Tedd that frightened Grace. File:Lord Tedd.gif|Lord Tedd in his home. Newlordtedd.png|Elliot recalling the Goo and Lord Tedd. References Category:Antagonists Category:Alternates Tedd, Lord Category:Alpha Universe